Esta noche es lo único que importa
by Naru630
Summary: Él no había querido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, Harry no quería sentir lo que sentía. Le costaba aceptarlo, pero Potter estaba enamorado cómo nunca estuvo…. Y lo estaba del mago mimado que se burlaba de él cada que tenía ocasión. [Darry] Dedicado a El Angelito.


Harry se ve atrapado en una encrucijada contra sí mismo.

Ese nuevo año en Hogwarts estaba siendo complicado. Sirius Black buscándolo para terminar lo que no pudo años atrás, la sombra de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado más presente que nunca, los entrenamientos intensivos de Oliver y, lo peor… Draco Malfoy pidiéndole perdón sin lamentar realmente sus burdos actos contra él.

 **-Vamos, Potter, tú también me diste un buen susto -** Malfoy se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió galante, estaban fuera de las horas, a mitad de la noche, escondidos en el salón de Transformaciones. Todos los miércoles se veían, eran encuentros pactados desde que un día Draco aprovechó un pasillo solitario y lo besó, pidiéndole después, tan inocente como sólo él podía ser, que le negara no ser indiferente a su persona.

Claramente no pudo hacerlo.

Sería tonto negar que Malfoy no le provocaba cierto cosquilleo, una sensación algo cercana a lo que las chicas llamaban _mariposas en el estómago._ Así que ¿De verdad iba a ser tan tonto como para no aprovechar lo que el Slytherin le proponía? Por supuesto que no. En ese momento, claro que no lo hizo…

Pero ahora, estando frente a él y con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, sin duda Harry cambiaría su respuesta.

 **-Me hubiera gustado disfrutarlo a conciencia, cuando lo hice ni siquiera sabía que eras tú -** Dijo enfurruñado el pelinegro, hartándose a cada segundo de la presencia de quien había resultado ser su condena. ¿Cómo podías odiar tanto a una persona, pero al mismo tiempo…amarla con la misma intensidad?

 **-Ven aquí, cabeza rajada -** Draco extendió su mano hacía él y, antes de poder negarse, su cuerpo se movió sin consultar el supuesto enojo que profesaba hacia el rubio, mismo por el cual se había negado a su toque hasta ese momento.

El Slytherin lo había agarrado con la guardia baja.

Justo como el día en que dejó a Draco robarle el corazón.

 **-No voy a ponértelo tan fácil, Malfoy -** El susodicho, después de acercarlo a su cuerpo y encerrarlo entre sus brazos, miró a Harry profundamente. Sus rostros estaban tan cerca que sus respiraciones se combinaban y sus labios se rozaban juguetonamente, sin embargo, el rubio no lo besó, estaba serio. Y a Harry le gustaba que eso pasase, pues parecía que los hipnóticos ojos del chico frente a él brillaban con mayor intensidad, evaluándolo, tratando de descifrar si lo que decía era verdad o solo algo tan esporádico que una simple caricia borraría al instante.

Y por las siguientes palabras de Malfoy y su tono de voz, Harry supuso que había captado esa reticencia negativa que muy dentro de él sentía ante lo que había entre los dos. Al parecer, con una simple mirada el Slytherin había logrado adivinar sus más profundos secretos y preocupaciones, esas que le recordaban que, si tuviera la opción de cambiar las cosas, lo haría con tal de no terminar así.

Él no había querido que las cosas llegaran tan lejos, Harry no quería sentir lo que sentía. Le costaba aceptarlo, pero Potter estaba enamorado cómo nunca estuvo…. Y lo estaba del mago mimado que se burlaba de él cada que tenía ocasión.

 **-Esto no puede llegar más allá, ni siquiera si los dos lo queremos. Lo sabes, ¿verdad? -** Al Gryffindor se le cortó la respiración. En ese momento le hubiera gustado que fuese por un roce de las manos de Draco o por palabras insinuantes que solo se podían decir a la luz de luna. Pero no, un pequeño dolor en el pecho se le instalo por palabras aun no dichas que no estaba preparado para escuchar.

 **\- ¿De qué estás hablando, odioso Slytherin? -** Harry desvió la mirada tratando de esconder sus sentimientos tras una esquiva actitud. Draco suspiró y besó su mejilla, tratando de llamar su atención, de incitarlo a alzar la mirada otra vez.

 **-No podemos no porque no lo deseé, no porque no** _ **lo sienta,**_ **pensé que eso quedaba claro después de nuestro primer beso -** Harry, incapaz de creer todo lo que escuchaba, rio nervioso y con ganas de llorar por el enojo a flor de piel.

 **-Eres un idiota... Eres… -** Malfoy cortó sus insultos de la única manera en que había aprendido a callar su _insolente boca,_ lo besó demandante, con cero romance o delicadeza, pero con rudeza desbordante, Harry enredó sus dedos en el rubio cabello de aquel que parecía querer succionarle el alma al igual que un dementor, buscando mayor contacto y anhelando sentir su toque sobre la piel.

Pero antes de poder hacer más, justo cuando buscaba colar sus manos más allá de la ropa, Malfoy se separó y lo obligó a respirar un aire del que preferiría prescindir para no separarse de sus labios jamás.

 **-Voy a ser claro esta vez, así que escucha con atención, Potter -** Un pequeño beso en la nariz lo hizo sonreír y bajó sus ganas de restregarse contra el rubio. Los delicados besos de Draco, aunque esporádicos, siempre lo dejaban con una bonita sensación - **Cuando te vi por primera vez quise estar cerca de ti, pero cuando me rechazaste para estar con ese… Weasly y esa sangre- - Malfoy -** amonestó Harry al tiempo que el susodicho suspiró **-Lo sé, lo sé, lo siento, pero el recuerdo de ese día hace que pierda los estribos -** Draco besó la sien de Harry y quitó las gafas que no lo dejaban apreciar en su totalidad el bonito rostro que lo tenía de rodillas a pesar de su comportamiento aparentemente hostil **–** **El punto es que siempre quise tener tu atención, incluso si era indeseable. Y cuando te besé, cuando me armé de valor no lo pensé con claridad… Solo me dejé llevar y olvidé todo lo demás… Y Potter, yo siento algo por ti, algo que aún no he terminado de comprender y que no estoy seguro de querer hacerlo, no cuando sé que no podré disfrutar ser el dueño de tu corazón… Mi padre nunca lo permitiría-** Y así eran las cosas. La familia estaba antes que los deseos personales, Lucius Malfoy estaba antes que él.

…Por primera vez desde que supo su pasado, Harry no era más importante que los demás.

 **-Si fuera alguien más, sino fuera** _ **San Potter -**_ Malfoy sonrió al reconocer aquel mote que un día salió de sus labios **\- ¿Te hubieras fijado en mí? ¿Te atreverías a caminar por los pasillos tomándome la mano? Conmigo no siendo una leyenda, sino un simple** _ **mestizo**_ **-** Harry siguió apartando la mirada porque, a pesar de saber la respuesta, no quería enfrentarse a la crueldad de la realidad reflejada en los ojos que le encantaba sentir sobre él.

 **-Me hubiera enamorado de ti de nuevo, eso no lo voy a poner en duda… Pero la situación sería la misma, Potter –** El pelinegro suspiró y escondió su rostro en el huevo entre el cuello y el hombro de Draco, intentando ignorar las ganas intensas de llorar, de gritar por puro enojo, por sentir tan injusto lo que el Slytherin tenía que cargar solo por cargar con el apellido Malfoy.

 **\- ¿Sabes? Quiero dejar de huir… Quiero olvidarme por un momento que Voldemort -** sintió el cuerpo del rubio estremecerse, pero lo ignoró **-regresará tarde o temprano, quiero dejar de preocuparme sobre Sirius Black, quiero cortar todo lo que me une a mis odiosos tíos y… y entregarme a ti, Malfoy, ya no sé cuánto más soportaré este estúpido destino que yo no pedí –** Harry estaba furioso, colérico. Se podía sentir en su cuerpo tenso, en el temblor de su voz y lo cortante de sus palabras, Malfoy como respuesta a sus quejas lo volvió a besar, esta vez siendo más demandante y rudo que la vez anterior.

El repentino movimiento tomó desprevenido a Harry, pero no tardó mucho en reaccionar. Potter pasó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Draco y se entregó a las inquietas blancas manos del mayor. Cuando se separaron para poder respirar el rubio aupó al pelinegro y lo sentó en el escritorio de MacGonagall, haciéndose en el proceso un espacio entre las piernas que rápidamente le rodearon y le exigieron proximidad.

 **-Escúchame, este es nuestro momento, solo concéntrate en mí y en lo rápido que haces que me lata el corazón… Verás como de rápido haré que olvides lo que te atormenta, cuatro ojos –** Harry odiaba esa sonrisa tonta y prepotente de Malfoy, siempre que la veía le provocaba un escalofrío placentero, y lo peor era que el otro lo sabía muy bien.

 **-Eres imposible -** Dijo Harry con una sonrisa cansada antes de volverse a entregar al mayor, perdiendo la cabeza por su toque y la humedad de su boca abarcando más allá de sus labios. Porque sí, Draco tenía razón… Por esa noche y por todas aquellas que venía para disfrute de los dos, Harry Potter tenía que dejar de pensar en lo que _podría pasar_ y concentrarse en las decenas de sensaciones que el roce de los manos del Slytherin lograban provocarle.

Eso era lo realmente importante.

Solo esos momentos juntos.

Todas esas palabras no dichas pero grabadas a fuego en el corazón.

Todo eso debían disfrutarlo antes de presenciar un inevitable fin.

Uno que tal vez les quitaría la oportunidad de tocarse…

Pero no de amarse como lo hacían ya.


End file.
